bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
The So Long Song
" | image = | performer = Traci Paige Johnson (Blue) Steve Burns (Steve) Donovan Patton (Joe) Kevin Duala (Kevin) Duarte Gomes (Duarte) | composer = Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin (Original) P.T. Walkley (Reboot) | episode = All from seasons 1-5 except ("100th Episode Celebration", "I'm So Happy!", "The Alphabet Train", Body Language", season 6) }} The So Long Song (The Farewell Song in the UK version) is a song from Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You that is sung at the end of every episode from seasons 1-5. In season 6, it was replaced by the Goodbye Song, that Joe sings during the final season of Blue's Clues. Characters Singing *Steve (seasons 1-4 of Blue's Clues, "Meet Josh!") *Joe ("Joe's First Day", "Joe Gets a Clue", "Steve Goes to College", all episodes of season 5 of Blue's Clues, "Meet Josh!", "123's with Blue", "Happy Birthday, Blue!") *Blue (regular appearance: seasons 1-5 of Blue's Clues, all episodes of Blue's Clues & You!) *Kevin (United Kingdom version of Blue's Clues) *Duarte (Portugal version of Blue's Clues) *The Viewers (most episodes of season 1 of Blue's Clues, as well as early season 2) *Sock Puppet ("What Does Blue Want to Make?", "What's So Funny?", "Puppets") *Steve's Grandmother ("Blue's Big Treasure Hunt") *Sidetable ("Blue's Big Musical", "Our Neighborhood Festival") *Mailbox ("Blue's Big Musical") *Tickety Tock ("Blue's Big Musical", "Our Neighborhood Festival") *Slippery Soap ("Blue's Big Musical", "Our Neighborhood Festival") *Shovel ("Blue's Big Musical", "Our Neighborhood Festival") *Pail ("Blue's Big Musical", "Our Neighborhood Festival") *Magenta ("Blue's Big Musical", "Our Neighborhood Festival") *Green Puppy ("Blue's Big Musical", "Our Neighborhood Festival") *Mr. Salt ("Imagine Nation", "Our Neighborhood Festival") *Mrs. Pepper ("Our Neighborhood Festival") *Paprika ("Our Neighborhood Festival") *Cinnamon ("Our Neighborhood Festival") *Orange Kitten ("Our Neighborhood Festival") *Purple Kangaroo ("Our Neighborhood Festival") *Periwinkle ("Our Neighborhood Festival", "Blue Takes You to School") *Miss Marigold ("Our Neighborhood Festival") *Green Kitten ("Our Neighborhood Festival") *Marlee ("Our Neighborhood Festival") *Boris ("Meet Polka Dots!") *Josh (All episodes of Blue's Clues & You!) Lyrics Now it's time for so long, But we'll sing just one more song! Thanks for doing your part! You sure are smart! You know, with me and you and my dog Blue We can do anything that we wanna do! In season 1, After Steve sings "And my dog Blue", the viewers also say the last line and repeat it twice (though only half of it was said the last time: "We can do anything!"). Steve only sings the line the first time. When Joe made his first appearance, the lyrics "And my dog Blue" were changed to "And our friend Blue". Also, starting in "Can You Help?", Joe sung the last line twice. What Does Blue Want to Make? Steve: Now it's time for so long. Sock Puppet: So long? I just got here. Steve: But we'll sing just one more song. Sock Puppet: La la la la la! Steve: Thanks for doing you part. Sock Puppet: You sure are smart. Steve: You know, with me and you and my dog Blue. Steve and the viewers: We can do... Sock Puppet and the viewers: ...anything... Steve and the viewers: ...that we wanna do! * Note: Since this is a season 1 episode, the viewers keep repeating the last 3 lines until the Credits. What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Steve (in an Elvis Presley voice): And now it's time for so long. But we'll sing just one more song. Well thanks for doing your part. Chorus: Doo-wah! Steve: You sure are smart! You know, with me and you, and hound dog Blue. We can do anything, that we wanna do! Thank you, thank you very much! * Note: Since this is a season 1 episode, the viewers keep repeating "we can do anything that we wanna do" until the credits. The Lost Episode! Steve: Now it's time for so long. Paper Plate Steve: But we'll sing just one more song. Thanks for doing you part. You sure are smart. You know... Paper Plate Steve and Puppet: ...with me and you, Blue and Puppet: (and our friend Blue.) Paper Plate Steve: We can do... Steve: anything, that we wanna do. Blue's Big Pajama Party Now it's time for so long, So we'll sing this goodnight song. Thanks for coming tonight, you sure are bright. You know with me and you and my dog Blue, We can do anything (Yawning) That we wanna do. Blue's Big Treasure Hunt Steve: Now it's time for so long, But we'll sing just one more song. Thanks for doing your part, You sure are smart. You know with me and you my Grandma and Blue We can do anything... Grandma: That we wanna do! Joe Gets a Clue Steve: Now it's time for so long. Joe: Let's sing just one more song. Steve: Thanks for doing your part. Joe: You sure are smart. Steve: You know with me... Joe: ..and you... Steve: ...and our friend Blue. Joe: We can do... Steve: ...anything... Steve and Joe: ...that we wanna do. Meet Polka Dots! Joe: Now it's time for so long, But we'll sing just one more song! Thanks for doing your part! You sure are smart! You know with me and you, Polka Dots and Blue, We can do anything that we wanna do. We can do anything, Boris: (quacks) that we wanna do. UK Lyrics Now it's time for farewell You know you've really done well! Thanks for doing your part! You sure are smart! You know with me and you and my dog Blue We can do anything that we want to do! Blue's Clues & You! Version :Now it's time for so long :But we're gonna sing one more song, :Thanks for doing your part, :You sure are smart, :You sure worked hard :When you use your mind, :Take a step at a time, :You can do anything that you wanna do. Wooooh! Listen Trivia * The ending lyrics are the same as the lyrics at the end of the Blue's Clues Theme Song. * In "What Was Blue's Dream About?", the viewers only sang "We can do anything that we wanna do" once. * In "What's That Sound?", Steve mainly said his lines instead of singing and there was no music, just a bunch of sounds heard from presumably right from the couch used in the last scene of the episode and during the credits. *In "Blue's Big Band", everyone played their instruments instead of the song's usual music playing. * This song is always sung by Steve and Joe. * In What Time is it for Blue? and Blue's Big Pajama Party, Steve sings this song quietly instead of normally and loudly because he gets tired and is always yawning during the song, it was also Blue's nap time so he needed to sing it quietly and it was bedtime in Blue's Big Pajama Party, it would later happen with Joe in the episode Bedtime Business because he always gets tired and always yawns during the song. * After Steve or Joe sing this song, the episodes almost always end with the screen zooming out the door of the house and Blue waving goodbye to the viewer from the window before the end credits appear. * In 100th Episode Celebration, I'm So Happy!, The Alphabet Train, and Body Language, the So Long Song was not sung at all. *This song is in C major, but in the new series, it is in F# major. *In a couple of episodes, another character might say "You sure are smart" instead of Steve/Joe. **In Imagine Nation, Mr. Salt says "You sure are smart" instead of Steve. **In Blue Takes You to School, Periwinkle says "You sure are smart" instead of Joe. *In Blue's Big Musical Movie, Steve and the entire cast sings the slower, broadway-style version of the So Long Song. *In Our Neighborhood Festival, Joe and the entire cast sings the So Long Song after the fireworks. Category:Songs Category:Closing Songs Category:UK Songs Category:Blue's Clues Songs Category:Portugal Songs